lowtierjunko_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
King for a Low Quality Day Tournament
"16 contenders... but only one can be king ." - The channel description The King for a Low Quality Day Tournament was a channel event hosted by LowTierJunko, it is a parody of SiIvaGunner's original tournament but the joke being that it is terrible and low in terms of quality. The event involves 16 characters battling it out in an elimination bracket. The winner of the tournament, determined by people's votes, would receive their own special day to take over the LowTierJunko channel. On September 2, the King for a Low Quality Day Tournament was suspended while the ending videos were still in the works, but tournament-related rips still continued to trickle out. While this was happening there was also an event happening which is full of Space Jam and Crowded Street rips. The proper tournament ending happened at November 20, and the winner of the tournament, LTJ & SPM, got its takeover on November 22. A second tournament was announced on March 17, since SiIvagunner was also doing another one during the MAGFest 2019 SiIvaGunner panel, called King for Another Day Tournament, while this one is called King for Another Low Quality Day Tournament. Summary The King for a Low Quality Day Tournament involves 16 characters battling it out to see who would win the right to takeover the LowTierJunko channel for a day. It is basically the same as SilvaGunner's tournament which is a parody of the Super Smash Bros. series and the battle royale genre. The 16 contestants fought 1-on-1 elimination matches (with each winner decided by a poll) until there was only one winner. Throughout the tournament and after the tourney proper ended, LowTierJunko (and sometimes SonPlaysMinEcraft) released rips for each of the 16 characters (even after many of those characters were knocked out of the bracket), and for the tournament itself. These rips are unique since it's mostly being entirely original arrangements or even original compositions, credited directly to the artists that made them. After many matches, the final winner of the tournament was announced, and LTJ & SPM won the tournament. Fighters Timeline History On July 27, SiIvaGunner uploaded "SiIvaGunner presents... the KING FOR A DAY TOURNAMENT!". On August 25, right after Silva's tournament ended. LowTierJunko uploaded "LowTierJunko and SonPlaysMinecraft presents... THE LOW QUALITY TOURNAMENT" On August 27, LowTierJunko uploaded the first rip of the tournament, "My Dance Moves". Round 1 On August 27, LowTierJunko announced Round 1, Match 1 (Donald Trump vs. Luis Fonsi). With the video (and every following video) came a link to a poll where people could vote on the winner. Later in the day came the first rip of the tournament, "My Dance Moves". On August 29, The winner was announced for Match 1, and was revealed to be Luis Fonsi. Later that day, LowTierJunko released a video for Match 2 (LOWTI3RG0D vs. DarkSydePhil). Later in the day, LowTierJunko released rips for LOWTI3RGOD and DarkSydePhil: "What if LTG Plays..." and "Fucktales", respectively. On August 30, LowTierJunko released a video "VOTE NOW! LINK THE DESCRIPTION" which basically says that Match 2 was a tie and when there was enough votes, the winner will be announced at 7:00 PM. Later in the day (exactly at 7:00 PM), LowTierJunko announced the winner for Match 2, and was revealed to be LOWTI3RGOD. On August 31, LowTierJunko released a video for Match 3 (LTJ & SPM vs. Skinner and Chalmers). After that, LowTierJunko released a rip for LTJ & SPM, "Crowded Street Style". On September 1, LowTierJunko released a rip for Skinner and Chalmers, "LowTier Hams". Later, LowTierJunko announced the winner for Match 3, and was revealed to be LTJ & SPM. On September 2, LowTierJunko released a video for Match 4 (Junko and Mukuro vs. Monika). On September 3, LowTierJunko released a rip for Junko and Mukuro, "HardWare Despair Shack And More!" and after that, a rip for LTJ & SPM, "SkateBoard Fire". On September 4, the winner for Match 4 was announced, and was revealed to be Junko and Mukuro, it was first a tie but LowTierJunko decided to vote since no one else was voting. After that, LowTierJunko released a rip for LTJ & SPM, "Dame tu nutshack". Later still, LowTierJunko released a video for Match 5 (Tito Dickman vs. Soulja Boy). On September 5, the winner for Match 5 was announced, and was revealed to be Tito Dickman. Later, LowTierJunko uploaded a rip, "Been Looking At The Fanboys". On September 6, a rip for Soulja Boy was released, "Final Soulja Battle". Later, LowTierJunko released a video for Match 6 (Robbie Rotten's Dream Team vs. Team Space Jam). On September 7, the winner for Match 6 was announced, and was revealed to be Team Space Jam. On September 8, LowTierJunko uploaded a rip for Team Space Jam, "Theme Of Slamg/ Slamu". After this, LowTierJunko uploaded a video for Match 7 (Pink Guy vs. Homer Simpson). On September 9, the winner for Match 7 was announced, and was revealed to be Pink Guy. On September 10, a rip for Team Space Jam has been released, "Theme Of Jaum" and after that, a rip for LTJ & SPM, "Dame tu fire odessey". Later, LowTierJunko released a video for Match 8 (Daniel Keem vs. Araki Hirohiko). On September 11, two rips for Junko and Mukuro has been released, "Chapter Results" and " There's A Murderer!", respectively. After that, the winner for Match 8 was announced, and was revealed to be Araki Hirohiko. Later still, two rips were uploaded, one for LOWTI3RG0D, "Mentally Untouchable" and a original "arrangement", "Changing The Rules". Round 2 On September 12, LowTierJunko released a video for Round 2, Match 1 (Luis Fonsi vs. LOWTI3RG0D) and Round 2, Match 2 (Tito Dickman vs. Junko and Mukuro). On September 13, a rip for LTJ & SPM was released, "BREAK THE TARGETS BRO". After that, winners were announced for Matches 1 and 2: Luis Fonsi and Junko and Mukuro, respectively. On September 14, LowTierJunko released a video for Match 3 (Pink Guy vs. Team Space Jam) and Match 4 (Araki Hirohiko vs. LTJ & SPM). After that, a rip for LTJ & SPM was uploaded, "NoiseRoast". On September 15, a rip for Araki Hirohiko was uploaded, "Stand Out!!!. After that, winners were announced for Match 3 and 4: Team Space Jam and LTJ & SPM, respectively. Later still, a rip for LTJ & SPM was uploaded, "BEAT IN MY COSITAS". Semi-finals On September 16, LowTierJunko released a video for the Matches of the semifinals (LTJ & SPM vs. Luis Fonsi) and (Junko and Mukuro vs. Team Space Jam). Shorty afterwards, LowTierJunko released a rip for Team Space Jam, "Slam Board". On September 17, a rip for Daniel Keem and Team Space Jam was uploaded, "Gourmet Race In The Woods" and "Jam Street", respectively. After that, winners were announced for the semifinals: LTJ & SPM and Team Space Jam, respectively. Afterwards, a rip for LTJ & SPM was uploaded, "Are You Street Fighting Tho". Finals On September 18, LowTierJunko released a video for the finals (LTJ & SPM vs. Team Space Jam). Finally, on September 19 the winner of the tournament was revealed in "WINNER Finals": LTJ & SPM! Post-tournament Tournament-related rips still continued after the conclusion to the tournament proper. On September 21, Luis Fonsi got a rip, "Despacito Halation". On September 22, a original "arrangement" was uploaded, "ONE FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT", it basically says while the ending videos are still on the works, an event will be happening while people wait for the ending videos to come. The event is full of Space Jam and Crowded Street rips, it started on September 22 and ended on September 24. there was also lore during the event, it started on a video called "LOWTIERGOD EXPOSED!!!!", then through it there was the "LowTierJunko Reboot" saga. The lore event started on September 24 through October 5. After this, tournament-related rips continued. On October 8, LTJ & SPM got the rip "Dame Tu Boogie Longer (Already Done lel)". On October 9, Robbie Rotten's Dream Team got the rip "We Are Number One Boy!", Junko and Mukuro got the rip "Hidden Conversation", and Pink Guy got the rip "Metallic STFU". On October 10, Monika got the rip "Doki Doki Rapping Club". On October 12, Homer Simpson received the rip "C'mon Do The Muffet Dance!", Tito Dickman got the rip "Tito Dick's Freestyle", and Pink Guy the rip "Filthy Hotel". On October 14, Tito Dickman got another rip called "CositaShack". On November 3, a video called "Silvagunner: King For a Low Quality Day - All Vs Screens! (Secrets & Easter Eggs) PART 1" was uploaded. It compiles the fighters VS. lines, including ones that couldn't be used. There was supposed to be a part 2 which shows their victory quotes but that video wasn't released for some reason. On November 11, There was a mass release on all victory fanfares even ones that wasn't available on the tournament. Finally, on November 20, the final tournament-related rip was uploaded, "FINAL LOW QUALITY REMIX - SiIvagunner: KFAD Tournament LOW QUALITY EDITION". Takeover Main article: LTJ & SPM takeover ''(coming soon) Schedule ''Note: Times are in EDT. Gallery Capture 2019-11-11 17.55.33.jpg|LTJ & SPM teaser. Capture 2019-11-11 17.55.17.jpg|LOWTI3RG0D teaser. Trivia * This is the first ever parody of King for a Day ever. * There was gonna be trailers for all characters but it was drop down due to LowTierJunko's laziness, although you can find two trailers for LTJ & SPM and LOWTI3RG0D but only on LowTierJunko's discord. *The tournament is very controversial since people think the tournament was rigged to let LTJ & SPM win. *The reasoning for Monika's inclusion was because of a troll post from SilvaGunner where Etika was a bait-and-switch character for Monika, whose silhouette appears instead of Etika's, but then later replaced by Etika's art. **Round 1, Match 4 was originally a tie but LowTierJunko voted since nobody else did. *All the voting was on Google Plus+. **The contestants for the King for a Low Quality Day Tournament were all chosen by either LowTierJunko, SonPlaysMinEcraft or both. ***10 were from LowTierJunko ***3 were from SonPlaysMinEcraft ***3 were from both of them *On the "LowTierJunko and SonPlaysMinecraft presents... THE LOW QUALITY TOURNAMENT" trailer, if you look at the background when LOWTI3RG0D shows up, you can see he has chicken legs. This is a reference to a meme where it makes fun of LowTierGod's legs for being unusually skinny and comparable to a chicken's. *Chad Warden and John Not Woodman are the only SiIvaGunner characters to show up. Characters *LTJ & SPM's character is based on LowTierJunko who is the creator of the channel and SonPlaysMinEcraft who is a long time friend and a contributor to the channel. They were added simply because LowTierJunko thought it would be funny. *LOWTI3RG0D and DarkSydePhil are based on their real counterparts, they are mostly known for getting angry at video games and are well-known rage quiters, they're also important characters in the LowTierJunko lore. *Homer Simpson and Skinner and Chalmers are the only characters from the same series, Skinner and Chalmers were mostly selected because of the "Steamed Hams" meme, while Homer was already considered to be a character. *Luis Fonsi is based from his famous music video "Despacito", he was chosen because Despacito was a popular meme back then. In his Vs quotes he directly references Despacito 2, a meme where it jokes about Despacito having a sequel. **Junko and Mukuro are based on the Danganronpa games/animes, they were mostly chosen because they're important characters in the LowTierJunko lore. **Monokuma is also in the team but doesn't have any quotes. *Tito Dickman's character is based on his SilvaGunner counterpart. He has some interesting Vs quotes to the female contestants, which directly references the "He raised Phil and loves the ladies" line from The Nutshack theme. *Daniel Keem's character is based on Killer Keemstar's YouTube career on DramaAlert. He was selected because not only was he also important to the LowTierJunko lore, LowTierJunko used to have a channel named "KILLER KEEMSTAR". **Soulja Boy is entirely based on his "Crank That" music video and also mentions it on his Vs quotes. ** Monika (as mentioned last time) was selected because of a troll post from SilvaGunner. *Robbie Rotten's Dream Team are based on the popular "We Are Number One" meme, their name is a reference to the episode "Robbie's Dream Team" which is where the meme came from. They're a team of 4, Robbie Rotten, Bobby Rotten, Tobby Rotten and Flobby Rotten. As mentioned, their inclusion was because of the popular meme but also because of Stefáns Karl's unfortunate death. *Team Space Jam is a whole reference to the movie "Space Jam", the team are based on their real counterparts, Charles Barkley and Michael Jordan who are also in the movie. They were selected because of the popular Space Jam theme song meme. **The team were originally Shaq and LeBron but were switched due to Barkley and Michael being more iconic and actually being in the Space Jam movie. **Coincidentally, when the winner was announced for the final match, Space Jam 2 was announced. * Araki Hirohiko is a manga artist and the creator of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, throughout the tournament he can only speak Japanese. The reasoning of his inclusion is because of LowTierJunko and SonPlaysMinEcraft's love of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. ** As mentioned before, in his Vs quotes he can only speak Japanese and is the only character to do so, but most of the translation of the dialogues are lost. The "Rips related to Poker" is a reference to Araki's first manga, "Poker Under Arms". *Pink Guy is based on the fictional character from the YouTube channel "TVFilthyFrank". His inclusion is because of his popularity on YouTube. **Surprisingly, after the tournament was finished. Joji (the creator of Filthy Frank) quited YouTube and was focusing more on his music career. *Donald Trump is based on the 45th president of the United States of America. The reasoning of his inclusion is because of his meme popularity on 2017. *He is the first ever contestant to be eliminated. The "Hotline Bling" source is a reference to Donald Trump's appearance on SNL where he and a few other people were parodying Drake's song "Hotline Bling". Notes *All of the rips, videos and characters discuss here will eventually have a wiki page. See also *Category:King for a Day Tournament for all pages related to this event *Category:SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament for the playlist of rips and announcement videos Category:Channel events Category:King for a Low Quality Day Tournament